


New story

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well I'm making a new story or well, series and I want to explain a little about it before I start it.





	New story

**Author's Note:**

> Just some explaining. Just so you know what is going to happen.

Hello I am XxcookiezxX and this series is going to be my first, so please go easy on me. I'm also pretty new with making stories on AO3 I only read fanfics. So I would really like some help from people that are a more experienced.

P.s. English isn't my first language.

Now that we got that out of the way I would like to give you guys a bit of an idea of what this fanfiction is going to be about.

It's pretty simple actually. Just some nice and happy Black Butler one-shots or more.

This however is going to be hard for me because I only make rather sad stories XD. But I like challenges!

I am planning on making a full story but that's still developing. 

I wanted to start of with fluffy one-shots as a sort of practise for the fluffy scenes in the big story.

I won't make stories with pairings in it maybe platonic friendships but nothing more than that.

All characters will be included. So the characters from season 1, 2, 3 and 4 and some manga characters that have appeared so far.

I would also like to hear what you want so give me a request and I'll write them as fast as I can.

Well I think that was it. Sorry for the whole freaking useless explanation XD.

Enjoy the stories!!!

 

 


End file.
